Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for linking electric drive motor vehicles.
Overuse of fossil fuels and vehicle congestion on roadways proximate to cities has led to numerous attempts to reduce fuel consumption and reduce traffic congestion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for linking a plurality of electrically driven road vehicles together.